cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mandalorian Empire
The Code I. Preamble Imperial Charter of The Mandalorian Empire The Mandalorian Empire is an alliance based on unity, respect and honor and we strive to achieve these attributes in everything we do. All members are to abide by the laws set forth by the Mandalore and is enforced by the Death Watch Council. In these laws shall you find honor and pride among other traits that define us as an alliance of great expectations. We are a family formed of nations that think outside the box and wish to rise to a level of Cyber Nirvana. We view all members as fellow brothers and sisters united under the same flag and color, rightfully so we will protect, aid, and do everything in our power to help our brothers and sisters grow and prosper. THE LAW IS OUR CODE AND WE LIVE AND DIE BY IT!! “Mandalorians don't make threats. We make promises” II. Culture The Mandalorians, being a culture of warriors, are ranked based upon their combat experience and skill. Higher ranking society members train the lower ones The Mandalorians (called Mando'ade in Mando’a, meaning "children of Mandalore") are a warlike, nomadic group of clan-based people consisting of members from multiple backgrounds. Often, they served as mercenaries. Our culture revolves around that of battle and war being a source of honor and pride in our community. The leader of the Mandalorians serves under title of “Mandalore” “You can't rule Mandalorians. You just make sensible suggestions they want to follow. And since when have Mandalorians needed to be told what makes sense?" III. Founding principles Everyone dies. It's the final and only lasting justice. Evil exists; it is intelligence in the service of entropy. When the side of a mountain slides down to kill a village, this is not evil, for evil requires intent. Should a sentient being cause that landslide, there is evil; and requires Justice as a consequence, so that civilization can exist. There is no greater good than Justice, and only if law serves Justice is it good law. It is said correctly that law exists not for the Just but for the unjust, for the Just carry the law in their hearts, and do not need to call it from afar. I bow to no one and I give service only for cause. Unity: United as one bonded together under the same flag for reasons that are selfless. Unity is not simply a word to which we live by. For we are brothers united under our Mandalores. We shall honor and respect each other in all things we do and say. To fight one of us is to fight us all as we are whole, a flock. Unity is our strength and we are a family of one. Respect: Respect is simple term for which we live by. All members should apply it to everything they do. From the CN forums to our dealings with others around us. Be polite and handle yourself in a respectful manor for your actions reflect us as a whole. Honor: Verd ori'shya beskar'gam (A warrior is more than his armor.) Honor is a virtue that while many may lack we shall not. Honor yourself, honor your Mandalores and honor those around you. Honor stims from justice and there is not greater deed then to be just. Honor breeds success and from success shall we show our valor. Death before dishonor! Battle Oath: We as Mandalorians believe honor can be found with the mist of battle. Should a time occur when we face an overwhelming force we shall be prepared and die for our beliefs. From the bloodshed we will emerge as a great people of the blade united as one! The way of the warrior is a path that while we seek we intend to do so in a just and honorable way. Our code is outlined before us, we shall follow it in battle and it will define who we are as a empire. "Reality doesn't care if you believe it."- Boba Fett IV. Leadership Government Summary Mandalore: Is the official voice of the alliance Responsible for the Day-to-Day operations of The Mandalorian Empire Is responsible for being up-to-date on current CN politics Responsible for the general welfare of the alliance Supreme Power within the Alliance The Mandalores are the Monarchy and Rightful leaders of the alliance. Their term will remain until the day they chose to step down. If for some reason one of our beloved Mandalores steps down The next highest ranking person shall become a Mandalore. The mandalores are three in number and are the figureheads for the three tribes that make up the Mandalorians. Executive Power Defining any power not specifically decided as Executive Power, as well as any predetermined right or privilege the Mandalores has, they may use the right of Executive Power when a grave decision is made. Executive Power authorizes the reigning Mandalores to do as he/she wishes, so long as what he/she wishes are within best interests of the alliance. Veto All Mandalores are equal in power. In situations where one does not see eye to eye with the other two Mandalores, they may issue a veto order, in which the situation will be sent to the Death Watch council. There it will be handled by the voting process. Death Watch Council: The Council is the voting power of The Mandalorian Empire. They carry weight as does the Mandalores as a whole and are needed in some high level decisions in order for them to occur. For New laws, expulsions from the alliance and declarations of war the council must vote with the majority in favor of that being proposed. The Council is made up of 6 members and a Council Leader. Seven Members in total sit on the Death Watch Council. Council Leader: The Council leader is an elected position of great importance. The leader is selected by the Council itself and is subject to change should the council choose to appoint a new leader. The leader of the council serves as the figurehead of the council. His name is required on all bills that pass through the council. It is the duty of the Council leader to announce all matters coming out of the Council. As the leader of the council he is the official speaker and voice of the council. The Council: The Council reserves the authority to challenge the Mandalores. This challenge is known as an Appeal. If an official Appeal is made to the reigning mandalore, it must be notarized by at least one-half of the Council. If it is not, it is invalid. If it is, the Appeal is legitimized, and goes on to the Mandalores. The Mandalores will then have a 3-day time-span to either give in to the Appeal, compromise with the Council, or refute the Appeal. If the Appeal is refuted, it then carries on to an alliance-level vote. After the polls close on the end of the 3rd day of voting, the results are revealed publicly. If the Appeal lost by a vote of majority, it is cast out. If it has won by majority vote, it is legitimate, and must be adhered to completely or to the point of the Councils choosing. The Council, however, must remember that Appealing is an arduous process, to be reserved only for when the alliance is certainly headed in the wrong direction. Council Members may hold other positions within the alliance such as Minister positions. Council members may only hold one Minister Duty if they so chose to do so and are appointed. The Council is appointed to office by the Mandalores. Ministers: (e.g. Finance Ministers, War Ministers) Appointed by mandalores to be directly responsible for the area they serve, such as Internal Affairs or Finance. The council must vote with a majority in favor to remove them from their position at any time for any given reason should one arise. Ministers May also sit on the Council but can only hold one ministry positions at any given time. The Government reserves the right to create and dissolve ministries - All ministers are appointed by the Mandalores for a minimum of 1 month and may remain until a Mandalore decides to relieve them of their duties. - All Ministers have the right to appoint assistants to aid in the execution of their duties. - Assistants maybe removed from office by the Mandalores. - Ministers powers can be over powered by vote in Dark Watch Council or by the Mandalores. Minister of Internal Affairs: - The Minister of Internal Affairs will deal with internal issues, such as admissions.. With admissions, the Minister is required to perform the correct background check laid out by the Admission Policy. - He/She is also responsible for the establishment of new nation aid packages. - The Minister of Internal Affairs defers to the Council and the Mandalores. Minister of Finance: - The Minister of Finance handles all financial matters within the alliance as directed by the mandalores. He directs nations on how to spend aid and offers any financial advice as directed. Minister of Defense: - The Minister of Defense is the head of the Mandalorian military. - He or she organizes the military, military responses, and offensive strikes. - The Minister of War has the right to veto any poll on to go to war. However if there is a 6/9 vote in government for the war then the alliance shall go to war. - The Minister of Defense has the right to veto any poll on to go to war. However if there is a 66% alliance vote for the war then the alliance shall go to war. - The Mandalores can over power this veto is he or she wishes. Minister of Recruitment: - The Minister of Recruitment is responsible for all matters pertaining to the recruitment of new citizens. - These duties include in game messaging to ALL new members. - In order to fulfill this task, the Minister can enlist the help of other members to message new nations of specific teams. Minister of Trade: - The Minister of Trade duties are to find everyone trades to increase their bonus trades. - He or she can force a member to change their trade to another member once the minister can find the member the same trade. Minister of Foreign Affairs: - The Minster of Foreign Affairs handles foreign affairs with other alliances and unaffiliated nations. - He or she appoints ambassadors and diplomats to foreign alliances. - The Minister of Foreign Affairs defers to the Council and the Mandalores during peacetime. He or she defers to the Council, the Mandalores and the Minister of War during Times of War. Minster of Training: - The minster of Training handles all guides and training of younger members. He is there to assist them with anything they need help related and serves as a mentor to the young nations within the empire. Neo-Crusader: The Title Neo-Crusader will be bestowed apon members who are loyal and are worthly of a grand title. The title Neo-Crusader is an earned one and once appointed the title Neo-Crusader can never be lost unless removed for dishonor actions. Neo-Crusaders are voices within the alliance and trusted membership. They serve as advisors to the other government members and may be given tasks to complete by government officials. V.Taking Office Leadership will be determined by the Mandalores and based on traits and actions the Mandalores deem fit to lead. Leadership may elect to hold an election for any position open as they see fit. VI. Removal/Leaving Office The Mandalores can be impeached by a Majority vote from the members of alliance in a alliance wide vote. For an impeachment to occur the council must approve the impeachment. Should it be agreed on by the council then a vote will be called on and should majority favor impreachment, it should occur. Reasons which could lead to impeachment would be issues such as neglect or failing to lead the alliance as a whole in the right direction. The Council Leader may be asked to step down by the Council. The leader is appointed by the council and rightfully so may be asked to step down by popular vote via the council. Should a vote take place the Leader is not allowed a vote in the matter and the decision rests with all other council members. Any member of the council can call for the leader to be removed. Should the council leader be asked to step down, the old and new leader change roles within the council. Death Watch Council can be removed by the Mandalores if they deem fit to do so. Ministers are always in the hands of the Mandalores, both in appointment and removal. Should any member of the Death Watch Council or ministry step down or become impeached, the Mandalores will appoint a new member to take his place. Should an impeachment occur the member impeached is prohibited from running or gaining any form of a government position permanently. Members and Non-Government officials are removed from the alliance by trial via Death Watch Council. The Mandalores decide who goes on trial and for what reasons. VII. Joining The Mandalorian Empire To be considered for membership into our ranks all nations must be clear of any wars or lists that define their nation as a terrorist. Members are asked to visit our forums and signup in the proper place pledging there nation The Mandalorian Empire. Signup Format Leader Name: Nation Name: Nation Resources: Nation Team Color: Past or Present Alliances: If the nation is at war (if yes explain): Who were they recruited by (if anyone): Acitivity (how many times a day will you be on?): Pledge I___________of_____________ swear to be loyal to The Mandalorian Empire and will follow the charter in my gaming activity, knowing that failure to do so my lead to my membership being terminated. We reserve the right to refuse anyone access to our forums & reserve the right to terminate any account. In the event that an account is terminated, a statement will be given and you have the right to an appeal. Reinstating of membership will be brought before government for a vote VIII. Leaving The Mandalorian Empire Nations wishing to leave the alliance must do so clear of any and all debts to the alliance. They must also leave in a time of peace as leaving during war shall resort in their nation being considered a deserter and subject to ZI. Law of The Mandalorian Empire. IX. Declaring War The Mandalores has to propose the idea of war in which it will go to the Death Watch Council where it must be approved by the Council with a majority vote in favor of going to war.force. X. Treaties and such Treaties and anything which follows in close suit are to be handled by the Mandalores and the Minister who is in charge of such duty. Treaties are subject to appeal from the council should the council elect to do so. In the event a passed treaty is appealed and the appeal goes through the said treaty must be cancelled. XI. Member Rights All members have the right to tech raid if they chose giving they follow our guidelines for tech raiding. All members have the right to trial by Council All members have the right to develop their nation as they see fit and use income earned by taxes as they see fit. No nation is required to aid however aiding your fellow brothers is looked upon in good favor. XII. Voting Guidelines Trials: Trials will last 48 hours. After the 48 hour time period has expired all votes will be tallied. If the vote is deadlocked with even votes the trial will be considered a mistrial. In such an event the issue will be given to the Monarch for them to decide. After the time has expired no more votes will be taken. Member Voting: For things such trials or an issue that require the masses to vote. Voting will take place in a 48 hour time window and will close after 48 hours of voting. Voting FAQ: 1. You may only place one vote per bill or trial. Once you have placed your vote you may not change, edit or remove it. 2. You are not required to vote but should the time expire on that which is being voted on you give up your vote for that said issue. 3. Once a majority vote in favor of a said act is reached and cannot be overturned due to majority vote being reached: the said issue shall be closed. Membership removal: Members are subject to removal from the alliance for any act that violates the charter. In the event of a member crime the said member will face trail where his fate shall be decided by the council. Only the Mandalores may start a trial and request the removal of a member. XIII. Mergers Mergers are to be handled by the Mandalores and Council. Any merger that leads to name change, charter changes, or changes to the government structure must be approved by all Mandalores and have majority vote in favor of the merge by council. All mergers that consist of other alliances merging into our current system need only the Mandalores approval. XIV. Disbandment Disbandment is a discussion that requires the masses. Should a time ever occur in which the thought of disbandment arises. All members and government must vote in favor of disbandment with a majority vote in favor of disbandment. The Mandalores must propose the idea and council approve with a majority in favor for such a vote to occur. Terms of Surrender and Reps: In such an event that we are ever on the lossing side of a war it is the duty of the Mandalores to seek and secure terms of surrender and reps. The Council reserves the right to review the said terms and can appeal should they feel the terms are unacceptable. XV. War Members are required to fight until death for the Empire. Surrendering during a time of war is considered treason and shall be punished as such. Members who attempt to invade conflict during war shall be punished. All members shall be assigned targets during any form of conflict that may arise and failure to engage your assigned target is treason. Nuclear Weapons: Nuclear weapons are to be used for defensive purposes only. No nation within Mandalorian Empire is allowed to use Nuclear Weapons without the authorization of the Mandalores or the Minister of War. Tech Raiding: Members are allowed to tech raid freely without restriction with the exception of raiding aligned nations or unaligned nations on a sphere which is under protection by a said alliance. There are no exceptions to this law and violators will be punished. The Mandalorian Empire will not come to the aid of any member who’s tech raid goes bad. Raid at your risk if you pick a fight you can't handle we are not required to rebuild your nation or aid you in any manor. The Mandalorian Empire Defines an alliance as any group of nations under a certain AA with 5 or more members. Spying: The Mandalorian Empire views spying as an act of aggression with the intent to inflict damage. Therefore sending spies into other nations will be considered an act of war The Mandalorian Empire views Spies like tech raiding. Spying is not allowed on aligned nations or nations under a protected color sphere. XVI. Treason or Terrorism It is considered an act of terrorism to mock, dishonor or do anything that would bring dishonor to the Mandalores. Any act which falls under this law will be considered Treason and is punishable by Perm-ZI. Any attempt to spark a coup or insight discontent within the alliance is considered a crime. Anyone found to have played a role in such an event shall be placed on the Perm-Zi list. Leaving during wartime, joining an enemy alliance after departing are both crimes which will result in your nation being placed on the Enemies of The Mandalorian Empire. Any act that is thought to be in bad taste by the Mandalores can be bought to the council for review. If the council agrees that it was an act not becoming of a member action shall be taken. THIS IS OUR CODE WE LIVE BY. IT IS THE LAW AND ONLY SUBJECT TO CHANGE BY THE MANDALORES. Current Treaties *The Mandalorian Empire/Order of the New Dawn - MDP Bloc *The Mandalorian Empire/Bushido - MDP History The Mandalorian Empire formed from the two alliances, the Austro-Hungarian Empire and the Legion of Shadows. At first the merge was scrutinised due to the Austro-Hungarian Empire hazy past being formed from the now defunct alliance Prussia. Shortly after the Mandalorian Empire was formed it ran into several internal and external problems.These problems where caused by some members who where very inactive compared to eveyone else. The external problems where caused thought by ffrog who managed to annoy ragnarok and sparta to get himsef zied and some heavy sentences on The Mandalorian empire.Half it's government left to go to there allies in Bushido. Several weeks later the government decided it would be best to disband the alliance in private. Most of the members left to go woth there allies in Bushido. Category:Order of the New Dawn